Chess with no mate
by MissParley
Summary: A story based on playing chess for Sisyphus.
1. The Chessboard

The Chessboard

希绪弗斯做了一个很奇怪的梦，梦里的国际象棋有很奇怪的下法。

他梦见自己站在城堡的位置上，拼命的保护被称作"后"的棋子。

希绪弗斯打个哈欠，一边怨念这个梦搅了他一宿的好眠，一边起身向教皇厅走去，开始新一天的工作。

日斜西山，希绪弗斯暂时放下手头的工作，去看看训练场上的小狮子。

穿过水瓶宫的时候，突然发现卡路迪亚难得的认真思考的表情。

"为什么这么快就又被你将军了呢？"卡路迪亚十分不爽的咬了一口苹果。

迪捷尔扶了下眼镜，"因为你总是走到算作犯规的棋盘的位置上，总是让人能看出你的目的和逻辑。"

希绪弗斯笑了笑，留下继续争执的两人。

"棋盘.."希绪弗斯突然想到昨晚的梦境，不置可否的笑了笑。

当太阳随时光流逝至地球的另一边之后，希绪弗斯抬起头望向高处教皇厅那仿佛昼夜不熄的灯火之光，这或许又是一个披星戴月批文件的日子…

"老师。"结束了一天的训练的小狮子兴高采烈的出现在希绪弗斯的面前。

"老师，有时间的能否请您指点一下我新学的招式？您看…"一边说着，兴奋的小狮子一边挥起拳头。

"好，不过不是现在。一看你就是学会了什么厉害的招式…这么兴奋…"希绪揉揉小狮子柔软的头发，伸出左手轻轻阻止了他要挥出的拳，微笑着说。

"走吧，一起去吃饭。"望着小狮子眼里映出的期冀，希绪弗斯突然发现偶尔停停工作去食堂吃个晚饭也不是什么不可以的事情。射手座天性喜欢自由自在也是没办法的事情。

从星空中俯视，训练场边缘的希绪弗斯，就像棋盘上可用的保护王的护盾，根本无法从光芒中寻找到痕迹，却会在最危急的时刻牺牲掉自己保全大局。


	2. The Knight

The knight

雷古鲁斯很自然的上前追上希绪弗斯，却在想要开口说些什么的时候，发现希绪弗斯背后的那双翅膀在昏暗的灯火中呈现出忽明忽暗的点点亮光，记忆就这么不由自主的涌出来。

记得那个雨天，也是这样的一对翅膀，刹那间点亮了他的世界。

记得牵起这双手的那一刻，便没有在犹豫过为何要成为圣斗士。

记得夕阳中那温暖平和的笑容，与仿佛似曾相识的父亲的面容。

"他是要作为更多的人们的护盾而活在这世上的。"雷古鲁斯对自己说。

不知从何时开始，每当自己睡前看到远方依旧灯火通明的教皇厅就总有一种莫名的惆怅停滞在心头。

不知从何时开始，每天清晨醒来去教皇厅报到时看到尽管显得精神矍铄但仍掩饰不住那长久辛劳的希绪弗斯的背影时，总有一种冲动想要为他做些什么，抑或是替他分担些什么。

每当这些莫名其妙的想法出现在脑海中，雷古鲁斯总会甩甩头，然后更加努力而忘我的练拳。

作为一个弟子，或许老师最想看到的是自己被弟子超越的那一日吧。

曾经有人说"如果背负弟子是师父的使命，那么弟子的使命是什么呢？"

那人接着说"是成长到能够背负师父为止。"

雷古鲁斯解下手上的绷带，在无数次回想起那个雨天之后，将拳头紧紧握紧，"我，会成长到能够背负希绪弗斯为止…"

背负，两个字背后的意义。希绪弗斯曾给出过一种解释"不想让其凋落的才能呀…"，那一刻，冠以风神之子之名的男人眼中闪现的不仅仅是对于才能赏析，还有不想让这个孩子的生命之花还未开放就凋零的愿望。

雷古鲁斯不记得自己是从什么时候开始适应了那样一种面对一座冰冷的坟墓生存下去的生活。

同样地，他不记得有多少人来抢过这黄金的狮子，以及有多少来抢这黄金狮子的人被他教训的只得打道回府。

或许这片战场上只有沾血的拳头和本性中强大的洞察力，没有人注意到一个孩子渐渐迷失的心，没有人注意到一个孩子是如何一个人独自活下来的这个事实。直到希绪弗斯的出现，直到那一天这个孩子完成了第一次也是最后一次的与大地的对话。

云海的彼端，雷古鲁斯回归大地的一刻，他看到了坐看风起云涌的希绪弗斯，他听到象征自由的风的回响，他感受到了大地的声色。

不知不觉，追随希绪弗斯成了一种习惯，不仅仅因为这个人传达的信任，不仅仅因为这个人令人安心的微笑，不仅仅因为这个人和父亲相似的音容相貌。

如果可能的话，就让我来分担你的愿望，作为追随者，亦或是传承者，于是有了zodiac clamation的回闪，还记得你曾经说过的话"已经不用害怕了，你一直都很寂寞吧…"

当生命中最后一次抬头仰望那无尽的星空，雷古鲁斯的微笑仿佛昭示了生命中最初的回归。

即便化为千风，也会与大地同在，当一种对话成为永恒，是否能说明我真的领悟了您所指的，自由自在的前往任何地方呢？我的父亲，伊利亚斯呀。

此时的雷古鲁斯还不知道今后的路将会通向何处，只是看着希绪弗斯走远时，便迈开步子向前追赶。

骑士的准则之一，追随我所仰慕之人…


	3. The Queen

The Queen

希绪弗斯发现自己竟然一直没有忘记过那个奇怪的梦境。

发现起源于一场闲聊。

那天，希绪走进教皇厅，发现女神拿着一本关于历代黄金圣斗士的画册。

"雅典娜大人。"希绪弗斯微笑着朝女神走过来。

萨沙托着腮，打量现任射手座黄金圣斗士。

"果然还是射手座的圣衣最有特色。"希绪一怔，随即恢复了微笑。

"感谢您，这么垂爱于射手座。"希绪单膝跪下，背后的羽翼在阳光下折射出亮丽的异彩。

萨沙看着这双沾满阳光的温暖的护翼，若有所思的把头偏向窗户的方向。

"我发现一件事，好像每一代射手留下的画面都突出了这一对翅膀，金灿灿的让人不忍心移开视线。"

希绪微微抬头看着随意翻动书页的女神。

"记得亚伦哥哥说过这是绘画的一种技巧，把人物隐藏在阴影里，用突出人物身上其他的特征来强调人物。鉴于黄金圣斗士的主题色调都是金色，或许翅膀的部分是射手座最好的代表吧。"萨沙把视线从窗外转回画册，希绪突然不忍心看到小小的女神眼中充满回忆却融化了淡淡忧伤的神色。

"亚伦哥哥和我们说过好多画画的事情…亚伦哥哥他…"萨沙突然站起来，站在窗前，仿佛是阳光太刺眼般的闭紧眼睛…

"他说过…上色的时候要有明暗的变化…"萨沙突然停下话语，一旁的希绪弗斯越来越担忧的看着女神，同时又一次开始反思将女神一人从意大利带回圣域的做法是否正确。

"他…画的画真的好美…不像这本画册，射手座的翅膀就是一片金色，只有明亮的白色和黄色，还有看不到的头发下面的黑色阴影…"萨沙睁开眼睛，拼命隐藏的泪水终于不受控制的夺眶而出，晶莹的泪滴在爱琴海边温暖的阳光中显得如此明显而脆弱。

"雅典娜大人…"萨沙感觉到自己被一对很大的翅膀轻轻地包围在中间。一瞬间，希绪弗斯没有控制住这份想要守护的冲动，将羽翼展开护住这一刻仿佛脆弱无助的小小女神。

"那些画像，只代表过去。请您相信，即使生命终结，我们也会陪伴在您的左右。"萨沙看到希绪弗斯眼睛里显示出的和在意大利时同样的坚定，所不同的是，这目光中还包含了信任和..守护的决断。

"多想就这么守护着她。因为她看上去，是那么的悲伤…"希绪在心中默默地祈愿，不料下一秒萨沙握住了他的手，对着他微笑。

希绪惊讶的表情停滞片刻之后换上那充满阳光的暖心的笑容，凝望他笃定要守护至永远的女神。

"生命终结，不要说这么不吉利的话…因为…因为这个世界还有很多太美好的事物期待着出现在你们的生命中…"女神抬头注视着高大的射手座战士唇边的笑容，拉起袖子擦干眼泪，在依稀还可看到泪痕的脸颊上同样温暖的笑容显现在阳光下。

那一刹那，希绪弗斯怔怔望着女神的笑容出了神，他似乎想起了梦中那个站在城堡的位置上拼命保护着称为"后"的棋子的自己。

"我从来不是什么骑士，我是那一幢堡垒，即使千军万马，我都屹立于我的女神的前方，用我的箭，用我的护翼，用我所有的一切，成为你的护盾…我敬爱的女神。"

那个梦，原来我还记得…


	4. The Player

The Player

希绪弗斯和很多人下过国际象棋，上到教皇赛奇和某些友好邻邦的国君，下到村落中的普通村民。他们中不乏棋术至高者，但无论输赢，希绪弗斯只是觉得他们或计较成败，或豁达自如，但真正让他印象深刻的，只有他的亲哥哥，伊利亚斯。

许是目前仍记得的为数不多的童年回忆中便有哥哥教导他如何下国际象棋的片段。

许是在哥哥前往圣域之后，每年只有哥哥回家的那一次才有机会与哥哥切磋棋艺。

但无论原因为何，对于国际象棋的兴趣，起于和哥哥一起下棋的时光。

希绪弗斯一直不明白自己为什么下不过哥哥，尽管自己想了很多种策略和方法，但仍然会有很多时候被哥哥将军。希绪弗斯记得每到这种自己被连连将军的时候，伊利亚斯会笑着说："叫你平时不多看看棋谱，是不是最近又去和人打架了？"

自己这种时候总会不服气，"才不是呢，哥哥，我的拳法是村子里最厉害的…我为什么要去打架…"说的时候总是越说声音越小。

直到某天在教皇厅汇总各种关于冥斗士的情报的时候，当希绪弗斯将散落的冥斗士的行走路线标绘在地图上之后，看到一种聚合和分散，于是突然觉得这或许也是一局棋，一局成败不定的战争棋局。

如果一旦被将死，没有悔棋或者返回的余地。

偶尔会给伊利亚斯写写信，那种不知道何时才能从欧洲寄到南美洲的信件。然后在将信交给圣域的信使之后将这件事忘得很干净，再然后圣域的信使会突然在很多很多天之后对希绪弗斯说"有您的信。"

直到这种时候，希绪弗斯才会想起某年某月的某个时候，自己曾给哥哥写过信，至于自己写过什么早就忘得一干二净。

于是兄弟俩的对话总是大部分都对不上号，最后干脆各说各话，表达对于对方的祝福和聊聊自己的近况。所谓的近况，其实也是很久之前的情况了。

至于伊利亚斯，一直都没有在信中向希绪弗斯写出肺病的事情。

希绪弗斯把自己关于棋局的想法写在了将要寄给伊利亚斯的信里，回忆起小时候下棋的日子，又聊了聊最近圣域里各种鸡飞狗跳的事情。熟练地将丝带系在信上，然后滴上火漆，盖上圣域的纹徽，将信交给信使，就像往常那样。

却再也没有收到过回信。

直到那个雨天他遇到小狮子雷古鲁斯，然后再次打开狮子座圣衣箱的时候发现那封没有拆封的信件，原来哥哥没有收到这封在很短时间内写完的信。

信的下面有一本棋谱。

于是希绪弗斯很不由自主的拿起那本棋谱，就像小时候每每被哥哥将军之后那样，一个人琢磨棋谱。

然后，某日在雷古鲁斯去射手宫找希绪弗斯的时候，看到正一个人下棋的希绪弗斯，说："这是爸爸的棋谱吗？"

希绪弗斯点点头，开始和小狮子下棋…

在这么久之后，希绪弗斯终于没有输得很惨，但是也没能赢过小狮子。

"果然是哥哥的儿子呀。"希绪弗斯在被小狮子将了军之后，还是嘴角不失笑意的说。

"哈，没有啦。"希绪弗斯看看不太好意思的小狮子，又听到他的言语，"师父，这个棋子好特别呀。"雷古鲁斯发现棋盘上的本应该是马头的骑士换成了狮子头。

"上一次去会见大不列颠的乔治二世的时候他送给教皇的。教皇对国际象棋不是很感兴趣就先放在我这个执行官这里了。英格兰的象征物是狮子，所以为了凸显王朝威严自然国际象棋就不使用马头了。"雷古鲁斯似懂非懂的点了点头，他只是觉得希绪弗斯说这番话的时候脸上的表情好像显示了"这是政治，不用理会"的含义。

很久之后，在冥界，希绪弗斯终于想明白了尽管自己和那么多人下过棋，却只对作为棋盘另一侧的棋手的哥哥印象深刻的原因。

因为相同的逻辑观，哥哥精明的洞察力和各种出其不意的运用方式。

"哥哥，真是优秀的棋手呀。"希绪弗斯走向冰地狱的远处。


	5. The Playing Chess

The Playing Chess

某次雷古鲁斯和萨沙在圣域里真的找不到什么新奇的事物之后，雷古鲁斯想起和希绪弗斯下棋的那一次，于是说"萨沙，我们来下棋吧。"

萨沙睁着大眼睛好奇的听雷古鲁斯讲着国际象棋的规则，然后坐在棋盘的一边。

之后的很多天，希绪弗斯都能看到萨沙很认真的坐在一盘棋旁边，思考。

然后某日，希绪弗斯把那本棋谱交给萨沙，并且有空就很认真的和萨沙下棋。

一次，萨沙兴高采烈的冲进教皇厅，对希绪弗斯说"我第一次赢了雷古鲁斯呢。"

后来，孩子们渐渐长大，下棋的时光也被很多其他事情所取代。

直到出发前往lost canvas的那一日前的几个小时，萨沙突然对基本准备就绪的希绪弗斯说"我们来下棋吧，很久没有下了。"

那一次萨沙赢得很开心，因为很久没有觉得如此顺利便能到达终点了。

希绪弗斯输得也很开心，因为很久没看到女神如此愉悦明亮的笑容了。


	6. The Chess Pieces

The Chess Pieces

在新的小黄金们还没有长大的时候，史昂在教皇的位子上坐的越久，越觉得以前的战友们在这圣域的各种琐事在脑海里浮现的次数越来越多。

他终于坐不住了，许是真的是回放的次数太多了，他决定去十二宫转转。

路过狮子宫的时候，他看到桌子上那盘已经落了灰的棋局。

黄金的狮子一马当先，站在了钻石的王的前面，将死。

史昂突然记起来那段雷古鲁斯和萨沙下棋的日子。

史昂那次也被拉来当萨沙的陪练。

史昂记得女神一边时不时看看棋谱，一边说"史昂，你觉得我这么走对不对呢？"

史昂其实没有办法评判，因为尽管东方的中国象棋和西方的国际象棋类似，但是不熟悉国际象棋规则的史昂还是不想轻易的评判女神的走法。

"这样走的话，如果我这么走下一步的话，你的黄金城堡就会被我吃掉咯。"不知何时，马尼戈特从旁边走过，一边摸摸鼻子，一边将钻石的主教沿着钻石的格子斜斜的插在了黄金的城堡所在的格子上，吃掉了黄金的城堡。

史昂记得那时女神以一种很敬佩的目光看着马尼戈特，从此女神再也不来缠着史昂陪她下棋了。反倒是每天看着马尼戈特无比抓狂的陪小女神围着一盘棋不得脱身。

如今已是教皇的史昂笑了笑，随即又觉得这冷清的狮子宫有一种物是人非的悲伤。

史昂坐下来，将桌子上的棋子都收到棋盘里，然后将棋盘合起来锁上。

这时他才发现，地上还有一枚做成黄金狮子的骑士棋子…

于是他试图将棋盘再次打开，却发现这好像不是简单的锁法。

密码锁…

长达15位的密码，每一位都是26个字母中的一个，史昂的数学没有那么好，他也懒得计算到底自己在不知道密码的情况下胡乱去试究竟有多少种排列组合的方式。

史昂记得这棋貌似一直是希绪弗斯保管的。

于是史昂去翻希绪弗斯的日记本。

在1737年某天（具体日期未注明）的日记中，他发现了这样一段话：

代表教皇给乔治二世庆祝十周年的统治，我来大不列颠已经两天了。今天与乔治二世下棋，临走时他说要把这棋送给教皇以示忠诚之心。之后莫名其妙的说"希望教皇大人能记得大不列颠的人民。"

然后在1737年的另外一篇日记里，史昂发现了另一段关于棋盘的叙述：

今天终于回到了圣域。这几天的海浪真是高的连船也翻不过去，导致回圣域的时间遭到推迟。搞得现在才能向教皇汇报工作，希望不会太迟。

路上我研究了一下那个棋盘，发现好像是带锁的，密码锁。

也不知道什么人给英王出的计谋，真是个愚蠢的主意，以为这样就可以在教皇面前得到赏识吗？这是政治，戏弄别人是要付出代价的…

英王说"记得大不列颠的人民。"

The Great Britain

这也许是密码吧。

史昂看到这里带着日记本回到狮子宫，拿过棋盘来试。

TheGreatBritain果然是十五个字母。

但还是没能打开棋盘。

密码不对。

于是史昂接着翻开希绪弗斯的日记，接着读下去：

教皇拿着棋盘盒子反复拨弄，我提议说也许密码是TheGreatBritain。然后教皇费了半天劲儿终于把这棋盘打开了，毕竟十五位的密码实在太长了，索性不区分大小写。

教皇问我这是什么意思。我解释这是大不列颠，用英文写作TheGreatBriatin.

于是教皇很生气，把棋盘连同里面的棋子摔在地下，放下一句"英国人真是自作聪明，这种东西我不要你留着吧。"然后就离开了。

我只得把这棋带走，教皇发了话要我留着。于是这棋今晚就放射手宫了。

史昂笑了笑，看看打不开的棋盘，想"或许密码是被改过了"，然后索性把棋盘扔到书架的一角。捡起地上的那个黄金狮子的骑士棋子放在书架的最上面，然后离开了狮子宫。

"让未来的狮子座来解锁吧。如果他真的想下棋的话。"


	7. The Mates

The Mates

"哥哥，这是什么？"艾欧里亚拿着一个扁长的盒子跑来射手宫问艾俄罗斯。

"这是，国际象棋吧。"艾俄罗斯看着这个两面都是黑白相间的格子的盒子。

"好呀，哥哥，我们来下棋吧。"

"等一下，这上面好像有锁。还是密码锁。"

"那哥哥，你知道密码吗？"

"国际象棋，密码锁…说不定会和那棋谱有关。"艾俄罗斯想到了某些东西，然后开始翻箱倒柜，之后拿出一本棋谱。

"我来看看…A scacchi con non compagni?哥，这是什么意思？"艾欧里亚将书翻开却被扉页上漂亮的手写体文字所吸引。

看着手写体文字下面Sisyphus的署名，艾俄罗斯开始嘴角抽搐，早闻前射手座希绪弗斯前辈精通多种语言，没想到写出来的意大利语竟然是这种毫不符合语法的无动词无主语的偏正短语…

"意大利语的'没有同伴的棋局'…"艾俄罗斯开始思考这就究竟是什么意思。

"可是也不对呀，这密码只有十五位来着，这字数也太多了。"艾里开始试着将文字输入密码锁。

"看你，就是观察不细致，下面不是还有行铅笔字。"艾俄罗斯指着浅浅的字迹，然后念出来"Chess with no mate。这不是英语吗？"正当艾俄罗斯表示奇怪的时候，艾欧里亚拨弄着棋盘上密码锁的字母。

"咔嚓"一声，锁开了。这真的是密码。

"好奇怪的密码…"艾欧里亚一边说，一边把棋盘打开，开始摆子。

"艾里，这棋子的数目好像对不上。"艾俄罗斯将一边的钻石的棋子集中，一边数着数目。

"好像真的，这一边少了一个城堡（Rook）和后（Queen）和一个骑士（Knight）。"艾欧里亚一边摆放着黄金的棋子，一边寻找丢失的棋子。

"还有个问题，艾里，这个你是在哪里找到的？。"艾俄罗斯突然神色有些古怪的指着这个打开来的国际象棋的盒子问艾欧里亚。

"在狮子宫呀，我大扫除的时候在书柜的角落发现的。其实也不是偶然发现了，之前一直有一个刻着狮子头的很像棋子的东西放在书架的最上层，我就在想会不会是棋子。或许这就是那个丢失的骑士棋子了。"艾欧里亚一边用手指拨弄棋盘上黄金的马（Knight）位置上一模一样的刻有狮子头的棋子，一边阐明原因。

"这…原来那也是棋子呀。"艾俄罗斯说着自顾自的走向内殿，拿出两个黄金的棋子。

"原来他们在老哥这里呀，这下就齐了。"

艾俄罗斯将黄金的城堡和后放在各自的位置上，笑了笑说"这恐怕是希绪弗斯前辈搞的鬼。这个城堡的棋子是在圣衣箱里发现的，当时我还以为是圣衣上的零部件呢，可怎么找也拼不回去。后来在收拾教皇厅的时候，又在一本国际象棋棋谱里面发现了这个后，觉得和那个城堡很像，于是就放在一起了，但怎么也找不到其他的棋子和棋盘便也只得作罢。"

"真是奇怪的事情，棋子怎么会到处都有呢？"艾欧里亚一边执起最右侧的黄金的兵向前走了两步一边说。

"真的是非常奇怪…"艾俄罗斯执起最左侧的钻石的兵向前走了一步。

之后的一段时间，在训练场的草坪上总会看到俩个身影对着一个棋盘进行对弈。

某次被史昂撞见，兄弟俩赶忙站起来训练。

史昂走过去，回过头来问道"这密码是什么？"

"Chess with no mate.英文的拼写，不加空格。"艾欧里亚迅速的回答，没有注意到艾俄罗斯递过来的眼神。

"没关系的，艾俄罗斯。原来为了这密码我查过希绪弗斯的日记，貌似密码被改动过，以前是TheGreatBritain来着。"史昂看到了艾俄罗斯眼中的深意。

"真是对不起，教皇陛下，我们不应该在训练的间歇下棋的。的确很浪费时间，不会有下次。"艾俄罗斯行礼道歉。毕竟下棋总是有忘记时间的时候。

"偶尔下下棋也没什么不好。"史昂一边说着，一边走远了。留下面面相觑的两兄弟。


	8. The Checkmate

The Checkmate

"你是这一届的射手座？"在冰地狱，希绪弗斯很不相信自己的眼睛。

"是的。希绪弗斯前辈。"艾俄罗斯早闻希绪弗斯前辈碎碎念的功力，于是直截了当的回答问题，堵得希绪弗斯什么话也说不出来。

"好吧…"再希绪弗斯还想说些什么的时候，另一边的小狮子雷古鲁斯已经拉着艾俄罗斯走远了，留下一脸茫然的希绪弗斯。

日子久了，上一代的黄金圣斗士们也都知道了艾俄罗斯的死因，日子又沉寂下来，无聊的让人窒息。

终于有一天，年龄最小的雷古鲁斯开始在冰面上画棋盘的格子，然后用冰块做了各个棋子。

然后某次希绪弗斯和艾俄罗斯下棋的时候有了以下的对话：

"前辈，我一直很想知道，为什么射手座圣衣箱里会有一个城堡的棋子。"

"城堡的棋子？你说的是骑士的棋子是狮子头的那盘棋？"

艾俄罗斯点了点头。

"有这件事吗？"希绪弗斯笑的人畜无害。

艾俄罗斯盯着他这不正经的前辈看了一分钟，没有发现任何破绽，于是接着问"那前辈知道为什么黄金的后会夹在棋谱里留在教皇厅吗？"

"可能是那次和女神下棋的时候，女神去看手边的棋谱，然后夹在书里了吧，我之后就赶往嘉米尔了，不知道女神之后是否又下过棋。"

艾俄罗斯点点头，"最后一个问题…为什么棋盘的密码会变成Chess with no mate呢？"

"因为某次我想打开棋盘的时候不小心都弄到了a的位置，之后15个字母也不好凑，想想就凑出了这个短语。"

艾俄罗斯看着他这个善于撒谎的射手座的前辈，很无奈的接着说"您确定这是真的？"

"我确定…"希绪弗斯终于招架不住艾俄罗斯长久而坚定的凝视，投降道"好吧，不是我，所以我才在棋谱的封面上给女神留言，万一那个棋盘要是合上了…打开的话就用这个密码。"

"为什么一开始写的意大利语呢？"

"女神是意大利人，母语的话更容易理解…如果用希腊语，翻译是有损失的…但真正的密码是英文的，所以我补了一行铅笔字。"希绪弗斯索性和盘托出。

关于棋局的论断远远没有结束，但艾俄罗斯最后也没有查明射手座圣衣箱里那个城堡的棋子的来由，以及密码到底是谁改的…不过，有一点艾俄罗斯非常确信，城堡的棋子一定和希绪弗斯前辈有莫大的关联，因为每一次提问之后，尽管无法从希绪弗斯富有深意的笑容中看出所以然，但总觉得那笑容和往常不太一样。

还是中国那句古话"姜还是老的辣"，尽管各种逼问，被将军的一方总能回旋左右逃过被将死的命运。


	9. The Truth

The Truth

又过了很久后的某天，艾俄罗斯看着雷古鲁斯一个人侧坐在棋盘的一边怔怔出神，便走过来坐在棋盘的另一侧。

"你在看什么？"艾俄罗斯坐下来，也转头看着远方一望无垠的冰川发问。

"我果然还是觉得希绪弗斯老师原来的那个棋盘很有意思。因为那个密码锁是可以改密码的。如果把十五个字母全部调到a的位置，就可以自由改动了。但很遗憾只有英文的字母，所以用不了希腊文。"雷古鲁斯坐正身子，面对艾俄罗斯。

"那为什么选择了chess with no mate这样一个短语？"

"因为以前有段时间总是看见希绪弗斯老师对着棋盘发呆，尤其是刚刚在狮子座的圣衣箱里发现那封没有拆封的信的时候，还有艾尔熙德前辈牺牲之后…他总是一个人下棋，和自己下棋…所以就是没有同伴的棋局了。"雷古鲁斯回忆着，艾俄罗斯只是点点头静静的听着。

"还有，以前听艾尔熙德前辈说过，希绪弗斯老师以前就很喜欢凝望城堡的棋子。"雷古鲁斯很认真的说出了这句话。


	10. The Foul

The Foul

某次，希绪弗斯和史昂学习如何下中国象棋，史昂执起己方的车突然发话："不知道你以前是否知道中国象棋的规则。据我所知，无论是中国象棋还是国际象棋，车亦或是城堡都不可以越过其他棋子向前走。而在Lost Canvas门前，你越过了你方的后，向前走去，就像这样。"史昂拿起车横竖共走了十步，然后越过自己的帅停在了帅的正前方。

"在中国象棋的世界里，黑色的将和红色的帅是最高的统领，而你毅然决然的立在统领的前方，虽然犯规了，但不失为一种大胆而有效的保护。"

希绪弗斯终于想通了自己梦境中最奇怪的部分，不是因为自己站在城堡的位置上保护棋盘上最强有力的后，而是自己作为棋盘上的城堡，位置却在后的正前方。尽管城堡可以连着直走或是连着横走，但万万不可以越子，而自己，是在后的左右都有兵的情况下从后的身后一跃直至后的前方了。

尽管，我的确犯规了，但我不后悔。

因为，那一刻，我实现了成为护盾的诺言。

就算要燃尽生命，也一定保护您到永远，我的女神。

希绪弗斯如是说。


End file.
